Back to their Roots
by ladyjade15
Summary: Cobra has new bases near some of the Joes' families homes and their old homes. The Joes get to go back to their hometowns and see their parents again.
1. Brady, Texas

Chapter One- Brady, Texas

It was a very early morning at the Pit, which was home to the world's best soldiers the GI Joe. Some soldiers were getting up; some were taking showers, eating, or training, working out and practicing with their weapons. The commander of the Joes was currently sleeping in for the very first time he had become the commander of the Joes.

First Sergeant Conrad Hauser or Duke was sleeping in and he liked it. He had never slept in since he joined the military. He didn't sleep in long, his long time girl friend, Leutient Shana O'Hara or Scarlett (the only Joe who knows where his quarters is) walked in.

She saw him sleeping peacefully, but she also took notice of the semi automatic .22 pistol by his bedside. She snuck over to the weapon and took it and sat it right in front of his closet. She climbed onto the bed, straddled him. He woke up with a start, and flipped them both over so he was pinning her onto the bed.

He said, "Scarlett, you know better than to wake me up."

She said, "Well you are needed in the command center and no one knew where you were so I sent Flint to your office and I went here. So get dressed and get to the command room."

She slipped out from under him and walked out but said, "Your gun is infront of your closet."

He smiled and she walked out. He got dressed and walked to the command center.

He saw a lot of the Joes, Flint or Dashiell Faireborn asked, "Where in the world were you?"

The other Joes said, "Yeah Duke where were you?"

He said, "Believe it or not I was actually sleeping in for a change."

They said, "That's shocking."

Breaker said, "Guys we got Cobra's signal in a little ranch in a town called Brady, Texas."

William Hardy or Wild Bill said, "I know that territory."

Duke said, "Let's go. YO JOE!"

They all got in helicopters and jets and flew to Brady, Texas. They flew for a few hours but when they landed in Brady, Texas, they looked all around for the Cobra.

They couldn't find them, Duke asked, "Breaker where is this so called ranch that Cobra owns now?"

Breaker who was still at the base with a lot of the other Joes said, "Well it is right next to a ranch owned by Wild Bill's parents so ask him where the ranch he grew up at is?"

Duke hung up and looked at Wild Bill who had been talking to Shipwreck, Beach Head, Cover Girl and Flint. Lady Jaye and Scarlett were talking quietly to themselves. Duke said, "Wild Bill, do you remember where you grew up at?"

He said, "Yeah I do. Why?"

Duke said, "Because Cobra is next door neighbors with your parents."

Wild Bill said, "Well follow me yall."

They all followed him to a beautiful ranch house with a lot of property, horses, cows, and all sorts of animals. They saw a tree had **WILD BILL+ JESSE 4EVER** written in the tree.

They all looked at Wild Bill he said, "Long story. Come on, my parents may know something about Cobra."

They walked up to the door. Wild Bill knocked but no one answered. Lady Jaye and Cover Girl walked to the barn and opened the doors. An old man attacked them and the others heard the commotion in the barn and ran to the barn. They opened the barn and let the light in.

The old man had a pitch fork and got off the two girls, they crawled back and Duke asked, "Bill do you know him?"

He said, "I think so."

The old man asked, "Do yall work for Cobra?"

His accent was just as strong as Wild Bill's.

Duke said, "no we are the Gi Joes."

The man said, "What's wrong? I need to call Jess."

He walked out of the barn and the others followed him. He called a woman named Jesse, the next thing they knew they heard three horses running up the drive way. Duke and Flint turned and saw a beautiful young lady with long auburn hair, a little girl about the age of 8 with auburn hair and an old lady.

The old lady said, "Billy is Will alright?"

Duke said, "Alright. Who is Will?"

They all asked, "IS he your son? How old is he?"

The young lady got off the horse which was a beautiful black quarter horse and helped the little girl get off her horse. The old lady had already gotten off.

The old man said, "My son is in his early 40s, he is a United States Air Force helicopter pilot."

The young woman said, "Here is a picture of him if that will help, I know it's a few years old but I hope this will help."

Duke got the picture and it looked like Wild Bill.

Duke said, "Alright thank you all for your help. Your son is fine."

Wild Bill said, "I'm right here mom, dad."

The little girl screamed, "DADDY!"

Wild Bill knelt down as his daughter ran to him.

Duke said, "Alright. Do you all mind us asking you questions?"

They said, "Not at all."

Wild Bill asked, "How long has Cobra been your neighbors?"

His mom said, "They moved in a few days ago, William."

Flint asked, "Have they tried to do anything to yall?"

Wild Bill's dad said, "No but they have been very annoying with all the yelling and shooting."

Wild Bill said, "How about I go and talk to them? Do yall still have some of my old clothes?"

His mom said, "Yes I do, William, they are up in your room."

HE walked inside the house and came out in about 10 minutes later. He looked different. He had taken his sunglasses off and changed his whole look. If the Joes hadn't saw him walk in they wouldn't have known who he was.

Wild Bill said, "Hey baby girl do you want to come welcome some new neighbors for grams and gramps?"

She said, "Are you gonna take Rebel?"

He said, "I think so."

He got on the black quarter horse after helping his daughter on her horse. They rode off and went to the other ranch.

They said, "Howdy friend."

Two Cobra troopers led them inside and showed them to Cobra Commander.

Wild Bill said, "Howdy stranger. My daughter and I would like to welcome ya to Brady, Texas. We're your next door neighbors."

Cobra Commander said, "What are the things you are riding?"

He said, "These are my horses. The best of the best,"

the little girl said, "pa you forgot yer manners."

He said, "Well your right. Sorry I forgot my manners. I'm William S. Hardy and this is my daughter Jane Hardy."

She said, "Howdy mister."

Cobra Commander said, "Nice to meet you. Do you two know any of the Gi Joes?"

William said, "Nope I never even heard of them. We keep out of the military news but I think I know who you are. Ain't you the Cobra Commander?"

He said, "Yes I am."

William got off his horse and held out his hand and said, "Welcome to Brady. If you need anything call this number I'm away from home a lot for my wife's job so this is my cell number."

He got back onto his horse and they rode off. Cobra Commander smiled under his mask. They got back to the house and saw the others inside laughing. They put up their horses and walked inside.

Shipwreck said, "Hey it's the little outlaw now."

Wild Bill said, "Oh great. Yall have been telling stories about me."

Jesse said, "Of course sweet heart."

He sat down next to his wife and Cover Girl.

Cover Girl said, "Your parents are very funny, Wild Bill."

His mom walked out of the kitchen and said, "you're still going by that nick name?"

He said, "Don't start mom."

The others looked at her with expressions that said please continue.

She said, "His wife gave him that nickname before they were even dating."

They looked at Jesse and she said, "It was a Halloween at school and we were allowed to dress up for trick or treating later that night. Well every year since pre school, William Hardy had dressed up as a cowboy. He always said he was a cowboy that he had done countless research on but his most favorite was the cowboy Wild Bill so I gave him the nick name and through out the rodeo business we started he kept his nick name."

He said, "We could go to any rodeo in Texas and Oklahoma and they will know who Wild Bill is."

His dad said, "Not necessarily. Your daughter is taking your spot."

They all looked at the little girl who had sat down next to Duke and Beach Head.

She asked, "Are you two real soldiers?"

They smiled and said, "Yes."

She asked, "Have you ever had to save my daddy?"

Duke said, "Once but he mainly saves us."

She said, "My daddy is a super hero. He is even teaching me how to fly a helicopter."

Jesse and his parents said, "William Sandra Hardy."

The Joes busted out laughing. He banged his head on the table and said, "She wanted to learn so I started to teach her."

They had their fun and left after they got their information. They got back to the Pit and they went to bed. They liked seeing Wild Bill being embarrassed and taking matters into his own hands.


	2. Chula Vista, California

Chapter Two-Chula Vista, California

It was another great morning at the Pit and Duke was not sleeping in this time. He was working his butt off trying to get all sorts of paper work done before the excitement of the day began. They had already demolished the Cobra base they had found in Brady, Texas.

Duke had a lot of paper work on that one.

Breaker walked into his office and said, "Duke, we got a problem."

Duke looked up from his work and walked out of his office with boots and shirt in hand. He hadn't even put them on yet. He walked sock footed to the command center, where some others were.

They looked at him funny and he said, "Don't ask. Now what's the problem?"

Duke started to put his shirt on and Breaker said, "Well we have found another Cobra base."

Duke literally threw his boots in the air and walked out of the room. They all watched him leave. Scarlett and Flint left to go find him. They found him in his office finishing up his paper work.

Flint started to clap and said, "Bravo of making such a big deal about a Cobra base, Duke."

Duke said, "I did not make a big deal."

Scarlett said, "Yeah you were just the biggest drama queen in the world. There is a bad part of the whole thing though."

Duke looked up and asked, "What is that?"

She said, "Shipwreck's wife of two weeks is being held hostage."

Duke said, "You guys don't need me to help you get her back."

Scarlett said, "Duke, Shipwreck has gone AWOL."

He left as soon as he found out that his wife was being held.

Meanwhile, Shipwreck or Hector Delgado was sneaking into the Cobra base in Chula Vista, California. His old hometown, he thought they had betrayed him by letting Cobra take over the city.

He got a call on his com link and answered it, "Hello?"

he heard a none to happy Duke say, "And what do you think you're doing going AWOL?"

He said, "Sorry but I have to save Mara."

He hung up but they got his coordinates so they left to go get him. They got there just in time to catch him before he did anything stupid.

They pinned him down and Duke had a word with him. Shipwreck crossed the line no Joe would ever like to cross, he yelled at Duke and went AWOL all on the same day.

Duke said, "You disobeyed orders Shipwreck, you went AWOL!"

Shipwreck said, "Well you didn't want to go and save an unarmed civilian! She did nothing and Cobra took her!"

Duke said, "Don't yell at your superior officer."

Shipwreck said, "I will yell all I like."

The other Joes just stood there and watched them fight it out. It continued for 2 hours.

Shipwreck crossed it even more, he said, " Look how about you and Scarlett just resign so you can have more time with Scarlett every Joe knows what you two do after hours. That's why you have so much paper work cause your staying with her in her quarters!"

Duke said, "THAT'S ENOUGH! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR OR SEE NO HIDE NOR HAIR OF YOU UNTIL WE GET BACK TO BASE! I should court martial you but since we are on a mission I'll wait!"

Shipwreck gave him an evil look and walked off but told him one thing that made everyone mad.

He said, "I hope Cobra shoots you badly if they don't I will."

The others were fuming mad but not as mad as Duke, sure he wasn't a red head like Scarlett and Cover Girl but his temper could be worse than a red head's if they get him mad enough. The Joes snuck into the Cobra base and Duke told Lady Jaye, Flint, Shipwreck, Beach Head, Cover Girl, and Scarlett to go find the woman missing.

Scarlett said, "Where will you go and with who?"

Duke said, "I'll be by myself, Wild Bill's doing air support. I'll be fine."

He left and the others left to find the woman named Mara.

They found her in a cell. Lady Jaye told Mara, "Back up so we can get you out."

She did and Scarlett shot her cross bow at the lock but once she did they all heard shooting.

They said, "Duke!"

They ran up and saw Cobra Commander shooting at Duke. They saw Duke being pinned down right in front of them but they didn't expect this. They knew that Cobra Commander was a bad shot but he actually hit Duke. Duke tried to run to another shelter but just as he moved he was shot in the arm but it grazed his side.

Cobra Commander walked straight up to him and shot him in the knee. Duke screamed out in pain but the other Joes didn't know what to do now that they see that Duke isn't made of stone. They let Cobra get away and as soon as they did they ran to Duke. Scarlett propped his head up they could see he was in a lot of pain. Wild Bill landed and got the first aid kit out of the helicopter. He ran over to them and Flint started to patch up Duke.

Duke looked at Shipwreck and said, "Looks like you got your wish, Shipwreck."

He stuttered, "I…I…I didn't mean it Duke."

They got Duke back to base and he stayed cooped up in either his office or his quarters. Shipwreck never got a court martial but he did get very bad punishment. He had to clean the latrines, wash and wax all the vehicles, jets and helicopters, and go through all military style boot camp with Beach Head. That was pure torture. A few months later Duke was back on his feet with the help of a knee brace for his bad knee.


	3. Peoria, Illinois

The morning was supposed to be normal with Cover Girl or Courtney Krieger spending some quality time with her secret boyfriend Beach Head or Wayne Sneeden. They were currently sleeping in her quarters while everyone else was sleeping in on orders from Duke. She was in his arms and was very content, but a call on her beeper woke them from their perfect position. He let her go and she answered it. He asked, "Who do I get to kill?" She smiled and said, "Lady Jaye and Scarlett." He said, "Never mind." She got dressed and didn't pay him any attention. She didn't mind him looking at her change, she was used to it since she was a model once. She walked out with Beach Head and they made sure no one knew of their little late night loving. She walked into the room where Scarlett and Lady Jaye were. She noticed Duke and Flint were even up, she didn't understand but she didn't question it. She was glad to see Duke on his feet again since he was injured thanks to Cobra Commander. She said, "You needed me?" They said, "You have a message from home." She said, "Really?" Lady Jaye turned to the computer and played a message. It said, "Hey Court it's your brothers Rocky and Jackson. We wanted to let you know of the family reunion that's coming up and that your little sister is now working for a lady named Anastasia DeCobray. She goes by the name Baroness so if you can find time, talk some since into your sister and guess what. We graduated from the Marines. Hope to see ya soon." She said, "Well I have to find my sister and talk to her and then beat the shit out of my twin brothers anyone want to help?" They said, "We can help with your sister but we will leave your brothers to you." They said, "We can help with your sister but we will leave your brothers to you." She smiled and said, "Thanks." Duke limped out of the room and went to find the other Joes. Beach Head and the others were found talking in the rec room. Duke said, "Alright boys lets go. We get to help Cover Girl find her sister." Shipwreck asked, "Why should we care?" Duke said, "Because her sister is working for the Baroness." Cover Girl ran to the rec room and said, "Duke I have a bigger problem with my sister." Duke asked, "What is that?" She said, "She's engaged to Tomax of the Crimson guard." The others about choked. Duke stayed quiet for a long time but finally said, "Alright that's going to be a problem." They left to go to Extensive Enterprise where Tomax and Xamot work. Cover Girl changed her look to look like she had just came home from a tour for the modeling company. She said, "Not a word guys." Cover Girl walked in and asked the secretary, "Hi there. Um is there a Carrie Krieger here?" The secretary said, "Yes. She is on the top floor may I ask who you are?" She said, "I'm her sister we are supposed to talk about wedding plans." She said, "Oh aren't you the model Courtney Krieger. I am such a fan of yours." She said, "Thanks but I don't have an appointment to see my sister." The secretary said, "Go on ahead I'll let you slide." Courtney signed a piece of paper and said, "here you go." She walked up to the offices and walked in. They looked up and at the same time said, "What are you doing here?" She said, "I'm here for my sister Carrie." Just then Carrie walked in and said, "Courtney?" She said, "Come on, Carrie." Before she could leave Tomax and Xamot walked over to them. Xamot started to flirt with Courtney while Tomax and Carrie were talking in whispers but they heard Courtney say, "I'm sorry but I'm married." He said, "I see." Carrie said, "I want to meet him." Courtney said, "Well come on besides we got a family reunion to get to and the brothers just graduated from the Marine boot camp." They left and went outside into a nice Pries and Carrie asked, "Did your hubby give that to you?" Courtney said, "I'm not really married but come on. I need you to meet some of my friends." She said, "Alright." They got to the base and got out of the car. She said, "Follow me." They walked inside and the Joes could hear them talking. Carrie said, "Courtney if this is about my engagement to a Cobra agent I already know. Besides I never harassed you about your boyfriends." Courtney said, "That's because I'm older than you and I was always gone." They walked in but Courtney had Carrie by her hair and literally dragging her in. Carrie was screaming out in pain. The Joes just stared. Scarlett got a chair for Carrie; Courtney picked her up and sat her on the chair. Carrie asked, "Why did you bring me here? I thought we had a family reunion to get to?" Courtney said, "We do but I want them to talk to you and show you something." She sat back and said, "lay it on me." Duke said, "Ms. Krieger, we all heard yours and your sister's conversation coming down the hall but if you will just watch this you will see that your fiancé is pretty bad." She said, "Let me guess Court told you I was engaged to a Crimson Guard commander?" They nodded. Breaker played a tape that showed the Crimson twins fighting Courtney but one injured her and Carrie started to cry. Courtney said, "Its okay, Carrie. Its okay." She comforted her while the others just stood there they knew not to mess with sisters. Courtney said, "It will be fine. That's the great part of having a GI Joe for a sister." Carrie said, "But Courtney," Courtney said, "No buts, I want you to be safe that's why I brought you here. If you still want to marry Tomax go ahead but if he hurts me again I'm going to hurt him and if his brother flirts with me again I'm going to kill him. I know about the whole psychic link thing they have." Scarlett said, "Sorry to interrupt but Xamot flirted with you?" Courtney said, "Yes he did." They all busted out laughing. Lady Jaye asked, "How did you get him to stop?" Carrie said, "She told us that she was married, which was a lie." They laughed and Duke asked, "What would you have done Cover Girl if they wanted to meet your 'husband'?" Her smile went away and she said, "I don't know." Carrie said, "Look I know these are your friends but we have a reunion to get to." Duke said, "Go on but I will send a few Joes with you two to protect you." Cover Girl and Carrie left with Lady Jaye, Scarlett, Beach Head and Wild Bill. Wild Bill piloted the helicopter with Beach Head in the co pilot seat. Scarlett was sitting staring out the window thinking about something while Lady Jaye and Cover Girl was catching up on some sleep. Carrie asked Scarlett, "Are you okay?" Scarlett looked away from the window and said, "Hmm, oh yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking." Wild Bill spoke up over the roar of the propellers and asked, "What were ya thinking 'bout, Scarlett?" She said, "None of your concern Wild Bill." He said, "Fair enough." Beach Head turned around and before he said anything Scarlett said, "Its none of yours either." He turned back around and said, "I was going to say, wake up the two sleeping beauties back there. We are almost at her house." Little did they know but Scarlett was thinking about something going on with her and Duke. She was thinking about a pregnancy scare that was going on with Scarlett. Carrie got Cover Girl up and Scarlett woke Lady Jaye up. When they landed, they got out and just as they thought everything was in the clear, two boys ran and tackled Cover Girl down. The others saw that they were her brothers. Cover Girl said. "Guys get off me." They did and she said, "Alright guys I want you to meet some of the G.I. Joes. This is Wild Bill, one of our best pilots; Lady Jaye, the best covert ops specialist and only one; Beach Head, one of our best drill sergeants, and Scarlett, the best second in command in the world." They said, "Hi." Wild Bill said, "Howdy." Cover Girl said, "Joes these are by twin brothers, the ones that joined the Marines and passed it. This is Rocky and Jackson Krieger. Oh, by the way you two I have a few friends who are in the Marines who are now in the Joes. Want to meet one?" They said, "Would we ever!" She motioned for Beach Head and he walked over. They said, "Wow. I bet we could beat you in a fight old man." That started the fight and he took them both on, just as the fight was getting good a shot rang out and everyone ducked, except for the Joes they ran to the helicopter and looked around. There was one Joe lying on the ground and it sent Beach Head's blood to ice cold. It was Cover Girl; she had been shot by who knows. They got to her and Beach Head pressed on the wound to stop the bleeding. She was shot in the stomach, the ambulance got there quickly. They loaded her up and Scarlett told the paramedic, "Take her to the Joe base as quick as you can." They said, "Yes ma'm." Scarlett said, "Wild Bill let's get to the base as fast as possible and call this into Duke." He said, "Yes, ma'm." They took off and a few minutes later they were at the base as well as the ambulance, the others were waiting outside. Doc and Life Line were there with a stretcher and a gurney waiting. They got Courtney out and ran her inside. The others were waiting for any news on her. Later that day they found out that Courtney was shot in the stomach but the bullet didn't hit any vital organs. She would have to sit out for a while though and Beach Head had volunteered himself to watch her, which all the Joes were happy about since he would be helping Cover Girl and not screaming at them. 


End file.
